Doubles Trouble
Doubles Trouble is the twentieth episode of season 3, and the fifty-ninth episode overall. It first aired September 28th, 2013 in the US. Sibling table-tennis stars start quarreling after they adopt puppies Hairy and Sweet Pea. Cast Starring the Voices of *Eric McCormack - Lucky / Vladibulbanian Boy *Yvette Nicole Brown - Cookie *John DiMaggio - Niblet / Stuffy Rich Husband *Michael Rapaport - Squirt *Alanna Ubach - Strudel / Pepita / Stuffy Rich Wife *M. Emmet Walsh - Olaf Guest Starring the Voices of *Jeff Bennett - Claudio / Merv Michaels *Jessica DiCicco - Sweet Pea / Vladibulbanian Girl *Jeannie Elias - Leo / Mrs. Parker *Lucas Grabeel - Hairy *Anndi McAfee - Ruby Continuity *In Hairy's flashback, Claudio is showing Pepita how to buy sausage when she sees Hairy and asks her dad if they can adopt him. Claudio reminds her that they already have a puppy, referring to Suds from "Salty." Plot It's another average day in Shelter 17, with one exception- a battle of the genders has ignited. Thankfully, Lucky serves as some neutral ground. Some new puppies are quick to arrive, but it's more than clear that they don't get along- their brawling has already turned Ketchum into a casualty, and even Olaf can't enjoy the pups (mostly due to a belly-based battle wound). It becomes apparent that there won't be any peace unless the pups are kept separate. Naturally, the pups- Hairy and Sweet Pea -have a history: The two met only just a few hours ago, but they hate each others' guts. The fighting began when the both of them tried to get their perfect people in different ways (Hairy hung around the local sausage shop, while Sweet Pea spent time in front of the satin pillow store next door), but the arrival of the dogcatcher sent the two into hiding. Hairy ended up arguing with Sweet Pea over a hiding spot and, eventually, the two ended up caught. Both pups blame the other for their pains, and likewise claim themselves as innocent. The truth is doubtlessly a mix of both sides, but is never made. Regardless, both pups get their perfect people- however, just when it seems a happy ending may come, it turns out the pups' perfect people- Leo and Ruby -are brother and sister! Lucky knows nothing good can come of two pups who hate each other living in the same house, so he goes to hopefully diffuse a potentially explosive encounter. However, it proves too late- both pups begin fighting, unintentionally pulling their perfect people into the brawl. Considering that the twins are up against a major ping-pong match against the champions of Vladibulbania, as well as the fact that getting a perfect person should be a positive experience, the Pound Puppies try to help both sides see from the other's perspective (which proves easier said than done, because the majority of the Pound Puppies team is still choosing sides). Eventually, the fighting proves too much, so Lucky sends the rest of the team out to handle the situation by himself... this couldn't prove more unwise. The fighting still rages on, stopping only when Hairy and Sweet Pea end up stuck on a runaway ping-pong table bound for a sewer main. Relying on the skills of one another (and finally setting aside their gender differences), the Pound Puppies find Hairy and Sweet Pea, who have similarly overcome their own differences. However, on a nearby TV, Ruby and Leo are losing their game pretty quickly. Rushing in, the pups find their owners at the end of their rope- if they can't get a few good points in A.S.A.P, then they've lost! Thankfully, with a little coercion from Lucky, the two pups figure a way to work together that convinces the twins to stop fighting and (with the usage of their special move, the "Switcheroo") they beat Vladibulbania's team, which quits the ping-pong circuit in frustration. Thus, an important lesson is told (courtesy of Lucky)- "friendships are like ping-pong balls... ;no matter what, they always bounce back".Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Episodes